1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a relative document representing system, a relative document reproducing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various sorts of technical ideas have been proposed as systems for retrieving electronic documents which are related to a certain electronic document and for representing the retrieved electronic documents. Also, other systems are known in this technical field, which provide such representations that relevancy degrees among electronic documents are expressed as distances on display screens.